Discovery&Choices
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: What happens when Austin gets a recording contract? And what if he had to make important choices about who he brings with him to star-dom? Because as you all know Austin Moon can't make good choices. AustinXAlly later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is going to be my first multi-chapter story, so tell how it goes, also: if you guys are really awesome which you are then you'll make my birthday wish come true and review? Haha that rhymes. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: You crazy or something? No way do I own Austin and Ally!**

Chapter 1: Here we go.

It _was_ a normal day at Sonic Boom, _was_ being the operative word here. So I was doing my business as usual, you know, working the register, fixing stuff, and writing in my book. All that changed when _he _came in with a big announcement.

"ALLY! ALEXANDRIA DAWSON** (1)** WHERE ARE YOU?" called my bestest guy friend in the whole world: the one the only Austin Moon. Our relationship is a weird one but I enjoy every second of it! With him I'm always on my toes, I never know what adventure is in store for us next.

"What?" I snap annoyed, "I'm busy, writing _your_ song!"

"Wow, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of her period this morning?" he asked jokingly.

"I may be vertically challenged, however I can still _kick your ass _Austin!" I say in all seriousness.

"You sure?" he laughs.

"Positive." I give a sly smile and walk back behind the counter.

"Anyway, Ally, are you ready for this?"

"Get it over with, already Austin. What did you and Dez break now?"

"Nothing… yet. And I was talking with Trish earlier today right. And this fancy guy in a tux comes up to me and gives me a card for his _record label_! Can you believe this? It's amazing."

"Austin are you serious? This is amazing, this has to be the best day of your life!"

"Actually it's not, the best day was when I met you Ally Dawson, because if that day never happened then I would have never, ever gotten here! I wish I could show how much your songs and you mean to me." He said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"That's sweet, thank you Austin." I said smiling.

Just then Dez and Trish walked into the store, "Did you tell her?" Trish asked Austin.

"Of course and she's just as happy!" Austin replied.

"Okay, 'she' is right here!" I pointed out to my friends.

"Right, Ally… ARE YOU AS FREAKIN' HAPPY AS I AM?" Trish asked.

"More."

"Austin, what are you waiting for? Call that guy back and tell him you would like to talk to him!" Dez spoke up.

"Okay I will." Austin said pulling out his brand new IPhone 4S.

**Okay don't hate me, but this is the end of chapter one! I know what I want to happen in this story and I know this chapter was, well dull and lifeless, I promise it will get better from this point on!**

**(1) Soo I know people think her real name is Allison or Allyson, but I'm weird, plus one of my best friend's name is Ally and her real name is Alexandra, so I decided to do something different.**

**REVIEW! Please? And I noticed that you guys like to favorite and not review…WHAT? Can you guys please review? For my birthday that was amazing, and would be better if you reviewed. Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. can you guys please come up with a fake name for me to use? Writing BasketballGirl124 can get boring, and I am NOT a boring person!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! What is up humans? Me? You wanna know how I am, well let's just say on the verge of tears a lot these days! Teenage girl drama, boy drama, family drama, ect. Yep! That's life! Can't do much about it I'm afraid! So I have to say thank you to 'I love ross lynch' for being my first reviewer. **

**I love ross lynch- thanks for the name I will consider it, really! Also with your question in your review from "valentine's day", my grandma had a really bad stroke about 3 weeks ago and now since she is out of CCU (critical care unit) for over one week she was able to go to a rehab to regain most of her memory and strength. **

**4everyoung- thanks I loved your review so much! It brightened up my day! And I read one of your stories, it's really good!**

**Alpha2011- thanks for the name, it's different, and I like it! However I only got 2 names which was a bummer for me! But I appreciated it a lot! **

**The Reading Wizard- thank you! Also I read your story…amazing, sorry I didn't review I was on my iPod which doesn't let me log-in for some odd reason, and I was well, in a place everybody hates. **

**Okay enough of my rambling on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: okay, let's get one thing straightned out, I have enough stress in my life, although I would love to, I don't and never will own Austin and Ally. That's something you have a lot of money for and I'm saving up, for what? I don't know.**

**Chapter 2: **

For what seemed like hours, Austin was up in the practice room talking to that guy who said worked for a record label. I was nervous for him, I really truly was. I was so occupied with watching the practice room door waiting for Austin to come out, I didn't notice I had a line at the register. I shook my head.

"How may I help you?" I asked the girl who looked about 13, she had bleach blonde hair, pearly white teeth, and blue eyes.

"I wanted to look at some of your acoustic guitars, my older brother plays and I'm slightly interested in it as well." She said with a smile.

"Of course, the guitars are over that way, I will be right with you." I said as I pointed to where the guitars were.

I helped the two other people waiting in line then went over to the girl. I couldn't help but feel like I knew her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ummmm… okay do you see any you like?" I asked politely.

"Yes, actually, this one over here." She pointed to the brownish guitar; it was one of my favorites actually. It was a nicely built Yamaha. It was actually one Austin's favorite guitars, he asked to take it home a couple of times, but of course I said no.

"Really? I really like that one, would you like to purchase it?" I asked.

"Here's the thing, my brother is really busy all the time with his friends and doesn't have time to teach me, so do you think if I buy it, would you mind giving me lessons?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, it's actually part of my job." I said smiling.

At that moment I heard yelling, not bad yelling, but excited yelling, "ALLY! HE SAID HE WANTS TO TALK TO ALL FOUR OF US! IN PERSON!"

Austin.

The guy from the record label wants to talk to us, ALL of us.

Austin started down the stairs from the practice room, with award winning speed. He was glowing with happiness. He ran over to me, picked me up and spun me around, time and time again. I was happy, truly happy for him. When he put me down he looked over at the girl I was helping and asked, "Amber, what are you doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" I asked a little awe struck.

"Yes, that's my brother I was telling you about, the one who never has time for me." said Amber.

"Austin? Why didn't you ever tell me you have a little sister?" I asked. I was upset that Austin never told me he had a little sister.

"It never came up." He said.

"Classy, real classy gerbil." Amber said annoyed.

Gerbil? I had to hold back my laughter. That is too funny, I could use that against him one day.

"Agreed. Austin you say you don't have time for your sister, but yet you have time to try to steal my book. Why don't you use that time you use trying to steal my book and use it trying to teach Amber how to play guitar?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I never knew actually thought you wanted to know you wanted to play."

"Well I do." She said.

"Good, then Austin will teach you how to play while I write more songs for him." I said.

"You're Austin's songwriter he won't shut up about?" Amber asked me.

Austin won't stop talking about me? That's sweet.

"Yeah that's me." I said.

"Sorry Ambs, but we have to plan for something." Austin cut in.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to plan for when we meet with a guy from a record label."

**Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm…. What'd you think? Good, bad? Tell me when you REVIEW! I can't stress that enough, I need you guys to review. And also the name thing… any ideas? The ones I got were awesome, however I want to see how imaginative you guys are. **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waz up my peeps? ANOUNCEMENT!ANOUCEMENT! So I was thinking of having a little for fun contest: in the last chapter AMBER, Austin's little sister called him GERBIL! What TV show are those two names from(Amber, Gerbil)? Answer when you REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**I'm here to, well tell you a story: **_**On a brisk winter night, the cold air brushed against my perfectly stitched face, for I am a stuffed bunny rabbit!**_

**Now, wasn't that the most odd and short story you have ever read? I know, I'm a genius, a true artist. So REVIEW thank-you's:**

**The Reading Wizard- Thanks so much!  
>ZigZag5747- It's okay, I get really excited like that too! Lol, anyway thanks for all the suggestions!<strong>

**Theepiclavapenguin- thanks for the names, I'll take them into consideration, and I really like Gerbil too!**

**Ctiger- thank you!**

**VampireDiaresLover1- Really? That's AWESOME! I'm so happy you feel special!**

**ILuvWeasleyTwins- Thank you! I try to add those touches here and there. And I like that sign off…a lot.**

**Now onto the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Must we go through this? They've waited long enough for this now can I please get on with the chapter! I have HW! Thank you, and have a pleasant day to you too sir!**

**Chapter 3:**

"You guy's got a record deal?" Amber squealed.

"We don't know yet…"

"That's why we have to meet with this guy." I finished for Austin. He smiled at me, happy that I knew what to say.

Why? Well, in the Moon household music is considered a waste of time, air and energy. Austin's father is totally against Austin's career which means he doesn't like me because he thinks that I'm just encouraging Austin with something that is far-fetched. If you haven't noticed I'm not a big fan of Mr. Moon, he's a nice man with bad intentions for his kids careers. That's why Austin didn't want to blurt it out to Amber, he's afraid his dad will get in the way.

"Really Austin, this is AMAZING, my brother is going to be a superstar! I hope you get it!" Amber said happily.

The look on Austin's face was priceless, it had a sense of relieve, happiness, and confusion.

"You're not telling dad?" Austin asked.

"Why would I do that? I'm on board with Team Austin!" Amber said hugging her big brother.

I smiled happily. I couldn't wait until that conference in 2 days, only 2 days to make somebody want to represent you, and to me that wasn't a very long time, considering we have some very immature people on board with Team Austin.

Austin turned to me, "What are we waiting for? Let's go prepare for this conference!"

He grabbed my hand and I felt sparks going throughout all of my body. We ran upstairs to the practice room and started calling Trish and Dez.

They were soon with us, and we started going through Do's and Don'ts with them, mostly Dez though. The next time I actually looked at the clock it was 3:52 am, and I hadn't slept a wink! I yawned loudly, suddenly exhausted! The last thing I remember before going off into dream land was lying on the couch my head on Austin's lap.

I had a great dream to be honest, it was peaceful, until _he _showed up. Not saying that it wasn't peaceful with him there but, it got me worked up when I actually woke up.

So the dream, right. It was a land filled with pickles, lovely pickles. I was all alone eating pickles when I heard him.

"_Uh-who-o-oh, Uh-who-o-o-o._

_Sometimes I get in my own way I need someone to say_

"_Hey what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time,_

_Just like a perfect rhyme,_

_Like you're not even tryin' _

_Like pieces of a puzzle without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey! I will always stay,_

_By your side forever,_

'_Cause we're better together._

_Hey, there's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever,_

'_Cause we're better together, _

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on,_

_Like the sun needs the world to shine on,_

_You're the Brightside of everyday. _

_Me without you, just isn't the same._

_Hey! I will always stay (stay),_

_By your side forever (forever),_

'_Cause we're better together._

_Hey, there's no other way,_

_We'll make it through whatever,_

'_Cause we're better together!_

_Uh-who-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-o"_

He was singing like an angel. He walked over to me and I put my arms around his neck and started to lean in as he did the same.

_WHACK!_

Something hit me and woke me up. I look down, a shoe, of course!

**So what'd you think? Tell me When you review! and dont forget to tell me names, and the little contest about what TV i got Gerbil and Amber from!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I seem to be on a roll! Haha, take that life! I'm in an odd mood it might be that I just won a basketball game, that I finished all my homework in 20 minutes, or I might be getting high off of my smelly feet(ewwwwwww)! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Greenyfeathery for her review and for getting the question right! It was one of my favorite shows House of Anubis! Also this Chapter is also dedicated to Percabeth's Kid who also reviewed and told me the correct answer. **

**Greenyfeathery- thanks you soooo much with the tips and I'm happy you liked my little story. If I figure out how then I'll change the sentence you gave me. **

**Percabeth's Kid- Correct!**

**ILuvWeasleyTwins- maybe…maybe not. **

**Babydoll- CORRECT!**

**Disclaimer: haha that's a joke right? No I don't own Austin and Ally or Only you Can be You…sorry to disappoint.**

"What the _hell _was that for?" I hollered**(1)** at my friends.

It didn't look like anybody was up, but then I saw it. Caught you Austin!

What I saw was Austin's brown eyes open a crack, then saw me looking at him, then they closed again.

"Austin, I know you're awake, you think I'm stupid?" I asked the blonde haired singer.

"Dammit Ally, how'd you know?" he asked looking a little pissed off that I saw him.

"Uh…because I have eyes." I said.

"You seem angered, what's wrong?" he asked showing off his teeth.

"Austin, really? You threw _your_ high-tops at me, while I was sleeping! And I was enjoying my dream."

"What was it about?" he asked trying to diminish the subject.

I looked down, not meeting his eyes, "Nothing…and don't you dare try to change the subject mister! Why did you throw that _dam_ shoe?" I asked again.

"For fun?"

"Try again."

"Uh…umm….I felt like it?" it came out more like a question than an answer.

"Wrong answer! Try again, I'm not kidding, why did you throw it?" I interrogated.

"Fine, I wanted to work on a song." He gasped.

"A song?" I asked

"That's what I said."

"And getting up and gently waking me up was to hard?" I nearly yelled.

"Hey, you know me, I'm a guy, I'm lazy,** (2)** can't change that Ally!"

"Fine let's work on a song…hey what time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"4 in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"No you won't, you'll miss me too much!"

"Says who?" I asked.

"When did you guys wake up?" Austin yelled at them.

"While Ally was yelling at you." Trish said, referring to Austin.

"I think me and Trish are going to go take a power nap on the couches downstairs, so you guys can work on a song." Dez said nodding to Trish.

Her face was of full of disgust, but she went anyway.

I turned to Austin as soon the door closed behind our friends, "What kind of song do you want? Love? No, how about inspiring? A new side of Austin Moon. What do you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like it, what were you thinking? Was it at least fast, and danceable?" he asked.

"Of course it is! I know you too well Austin." I said running over to the piano.

At 8:00am we finished, we were rehearsing it over and over again.

"_Hey you what's the matter? You know, you've been looking down, is that someone in the mirror. _

_There isn't you won't come around (that's crazy) this isn't what you know, (feeling' unpretty) putting on a show (you wanna be a wanna be) so you really going to be?_

_Only you can be you, only I can be me. You always wanna be what you're not; can't you be happy with what you got? _

_You're perfect the way you are, with your insecurities, flaws and scars._

_Life's too short to worry don't you know it's true? Only you can be you, and I can be me, only you can be you and only I can be me. _

_You think you ain't got swagger, got to be cooler than you are. I think whatever, let 'em know you're a star._

_(Be crazy) be who you wanna be, (well maybe) you're a celebrity(wanna be a wanna be) show them who you're going to be. _

_Only you can be you, only I can be me you always wanna be what you're not, can't you be happy with what you got? _

_You're perfect the way you are, with your insecurities, flaws and scars, life's too short to worry, don't you know it's true?_

_Only you can be you, only I can be me, only you can be you, only I can be me. _

_If you love who you are put your hands up! _

_If you're feeling good about yourself then stand up! _

_You independent and strong put your hands up!_

_Feeling fabulous? _

_Put your hands up!_

_You can be you and I can be me. _

_You are a star even if you aren't on TV, you tall, you short, you different, you cute, you light, you dark, you beautiful you. _

_Only you can be you, only I can be me, you always wanna be what you're not can't you be happy with what you got?_

_You're perfect the way you are, with your insecurities, flaws and scars. _

_Life's too short to worry; don't you know it's true? _

_Only you can be you, you can be you, and I can be me, I can be me. _

_Only you can be you, be you, and only I can be me._

_Only you can be you, be you, only I can be me, I can be me. _

_Only you can be you, only I can be me"_

I liked the song a lot, and sure Austin did too!

"Ally, that's one of the best songs you've written!" he said leaning down and gently kissing my cheek.

"What was that for?" I blushed.

"For being you."

**There you go! Chapter 4, and the song is by Cymphonique Miller and the How to Rock cast. I'm not a big fan of the show, but I like the song, a lot!**

**(1)My friend Lizzi always screams, "THERE'S NO NEED TO HOLLER!" Actually Lizzi isn't my friend, just an acquaintance don't I don't like too much, but I thought that was funny.**

**(2)** **oh so true!**

**Keep on coming with the names and REVIEW!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey waz up? Wow, with basketball season slowly coming to an end , I am now able to write more! Yay! But at the same time boo! Oh well, so how you doin'? it seems that I have ended my travel games, but still have practices, I have 1 boys vs. girls school games left, and I have how knows how many games left in my amateur league (that I hate), and 2 games left in my favorite league that includes 'ninja's' , then I have playoffs. So yeah I will be able to update maybe a little quicker. What do you guys think if I do something with Kickin' it? I have a story planed out but I don't know if it's good. So REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Bobeara- haha I now know I'm not crazy or something.**

**ILuvWeasleyTwins- thank you and UPDATED!**

**Alexis- thanks for the name.**

**Quinn- CORRECT!**

**Alexis- thank you!**

**GreenyFeathery- Haha I'm glad I entertained you. **

**Okay this one is from someone who review for my story Valentine's Day, if they have the balls to read this story after what they said:**

**Drag-Bland, uninteresting and predicable? I know! And this is suppost to help me write better how! You have some balls! If you must know 'Drag', I wrote that story while coming home from the hospital, after seeing my grandmother who was practically in a coma! I know you have an opinion, and I appreciate you sharing it, but next time try to use nicer lauguage, and I would feel ashamed if I write that to somebody and I don't know how you don't! and I told everybody at the beginning it was going to suck, so you don't need to tell me that it did! And that story is through MY eyes, nobody else's, you didn't like it? Sucks to be you!**

**On that happy note let's go on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: …. I have nothing to say to you because you mock me, oh do you mock me!**

That was sweet of Austin. And also a little out of character of him, but it meant nothing, right?

See? Now I'm paranoid, think Austin might actually like me or have feelings? Pfft! That's a good one Ally!

I was looking in his eyes, something new there, that I couldn't precisely place. But I liked the look, and I wanted to know what it meant because, well, I do!

"Uh… you maybe wanna work on another song?" Austin asked his voice growing higher in pitch as he spoke.

"Sure, what kind this time?" I asked.

"How about slow and acoustic?" he asked.

"I can do that, even though it's not Austin Moon's style."

"Well get writing woman!" he said.

We didn't even touch the piano once, okay maybe to lean on, or to sit on, but that's it. All of the song was done by two acoustic guitars.

I have to admit this wasn't the way Austin did his music, I didn't know if he would actually go public with this or anything. I liked the song a lot. We decided on the name _Possibilities_ after going through some weird ones like _undefeated**(1)**, King Tutankhamun _**(2)**(Where did that come from?),_ pandas _and some other ones that had absolutely nothing to do with the song.

The song went like this:

"**(3) **_Don't break my heart before I give to you, don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on, there's too much to loose to be wrong._

_and it feels like there's something here, but i want to see it before it disappears, and if there's something real between me and you, well are we both open to all these possibilities, _

_so many little possibilities, right in front of us, close enough to touch, but far enough to have some time to see all these possibilities,_

_wa-a-o, these possibilities, are written in the stars,_

_We are who we are baby, and i can help but think possibly there's possibilities._

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to loose, don't let me in if you're not there._

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen everyday, so baby please play fair._

_And it feels like there's something more, than those crazy little crushes I've felt before, when you're moving closer i can feel the rush, and now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities, so many little possibilities, right in front of us, close enough to touch, but far enough to have some time to see all these possibilities,_

_wa-a-o , these possibilities , are written in the stars, we are who we are, baby, and I can't help but think that possibly there's possibilities._

I loved the song, I thought it was another hit. And Austin did too!

"I think you can actually play this live when we meet with that record label guy, I think he'll like it." I said as I was cleaning up loose papers that were all over the practice room floor.

"You think?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, show 'em that Austin Moon can sing, unlike those people who really can't sing like Selena Gomez, pretty girl, good actress but she can't sing!**(4) **I don't have anything against her, just the fact she can't sing."

"Well that was…positive…in a way." Austin tried.

I smiled, I just couldn't help it. I looked over at the clock, 10 am…10 am? I never opened the store!

"Ally, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, a horrific feeling washed over me as I realized what I had actually done, my dad was going to be so mad.

"I…I n-never opened t-the shop." I said frozen.

"Okay, well better late than never right? Go open the shop now!" Austin said pushing me out of the room.

When I walked out of the practice room I was amazed. The store was full of customers.

"W-what?" I asked awe struck.

"Oh hi Ally, you guys finished the song?" asked Trish from the counter.

"Trish? Dez? What did you guys do in here?"

"We opened the shop for you, your welcome." Said Dez with a smile.

"And what about my dad?" I asked them.

"Oh we to;d him that you and Austin were working on a song and that we could manage the store." Trish said in a mature like fashion.

"You guys are AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU!" I squealed.

**And that's chapter 5! Wow I'm loving this! Do you think you guys can REVIEW? Please? The please had to count for something!**

**(1)My school Team: undefeated 2 YEARS RUNNING!**

** (2)****Haha I just watched House of Anubis and well Senkara killed King Tut so… also I'm obsessed with Ancient Egypt, you want to know some stuff PM me and I'll answer.**

**(3) thias song is called Possiblities by Freddie Stroma i dont own it!**

**(4) I agree with Ally, she can't although I do think she is really pretty and is a great actress, however my dad is a DJ and has passed down his gene to my which tells me who can and can't sing. **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, wazzzz up? So I totally noticed something, well I knew it for awhile but kept forgetting, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! On my story Shakespeare, the lyric was Jeff Buckley, and I put chopped broccoli! OMG I'm so embarrassed! Please forgive me? I was too lazy to go to youtube and get the lyrics so I just did it off of my mind! I feel horrible! LIKE REALLY! WHO GETS LYRICS WRONG?Anywhoo…..**

**The Reading Wizard- I know right? And UPDATED!**

**DisneychannelwatcherWow- thank you and I would have to disagree, if you have ever heard her sing live, she's horrible, I love her to death, but I hate when Disney tries to make a singer out of somebody who's better as an actress. Although I do like her songs, they are great messages, but the vocals are bad, at least to my ears!**

**iLuvWeasleyTwins- UPDATED!**

**Icedragon6132- thank you!**

**Love- thanks!**

**Okay this was from a review from my story Valentine's Day:**

**BTRlove18- Thanks you, you TOTALLY made my day better! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A, sorry to disappoint! Although i seem to do that a lot! Grrrrr...**

"Well we already knew that Ally!" Dez said.

"Well Ally and I just finished two brand new songs!" Austin was practically jumping for joy.

"What kind?" Trish asked.

"Well, the first one we went for more of an inspirational theme that was still fast and danceable, whereas the other song…" I trailed off, but Austin was there to fill in.

"Is more acoustic like, it's slower, and it's slightly a love song. But I think it's a great song to perform live for the record label guy. What do you guys think?"

"We think it's a great idea." Trish said holding up a hand so Dez wouldn't speak.

Trish in return received a death glare from Dez.

"So tomorrow is the big day! Tomorrow decides your fate Austin, no I'm sorry all of our fates. You nervous?" I asked him.

I knew Austin would say no but I knew he would be at least a little nervous, I mean, one hour that could change the rest of your life. That decides if you become a star, or that means you're stuck working in Sonic Boom the rest of your life.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, yeah I'm a little nervous." Austin confessed.

I stared at him with a black expression. I couldn't believe he admitted that he was nervous, it's so unlike him! "OMG, Austin Moon just said he was nervous… Austin are you feeling okay?" I asked feeling his forehead with the back of my hand.

Normal.

"Ally, I'm fine trust me! And I think you would be nervous too!" Austin said matter of factly.

"Heck, Austin I'm nervous when I talk to the guy I like. Even saying hi I mess up on! You think I'm nervous? Not for me, but for you."

"And who's the guy you like? Dallas moved a year ago."

I couldn't believe he asked that! What do I say? Well okay I guess I have been getting a SLIGHT crush on Austin, but it would never happen. First, we're just too different, I like pickles he likes pancakes. Second, I'm his songwriter, and best friend…that's all.

I see fingers snapping in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "H-huh?" I asked.

"Who. Is. The. Guy. You. Like?" Austin repeated.

"Nobody, it's not even important." I replied dully.

"Oh Ally! Let's go upstairs to your room and find something for you to wear tomorrow." Trish suggested.

"Uh, okay. Can you guys watch the store?" I asked the guys.

"Yep. Anything for you Ally." Austin replied.

_Anything for you?_

I might be sick! Love sick that is!

When Trish and I were in my room above Sonic Boom, she slammed the door.

"Come on, who is it? Austin? Logan? Taylor? Who Ally?" she said gently.

"Promise you won't tell him?" I asked.

"Promise." She replied.

"It-it's A-Austin."

"I knew it!"

**Haha end of chapter 6!who do you think said the last sentence, YOU get to decide! Which means you have to REVIEW in order to do so.**

**GTG Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I'm back, I was going to update yesterday since I was sick, however I couldn't stay awake for more than a half hour and my mind was totally out of it. Anyways,not a lot of you voted but these are the results I got:**

**Trish: 2 votes**

**Dez: 1 vote**

**Austin: 1 vote**

**Yeah only 4 responses but hey it's better than none! **

**DisneychannelwatcherWow- thank you for voting! **

**Ctiger- thank you.**

**Theendofthefairytale- I agree but the people have spoken!**

**Taylors sister- thanks so much on the tips, and yeah Ally's lucky. Shneh.**

**Anywhoo…**

**Disclaimer: , go away! You already know I don't own A&A!**

"I knew it!" Trish screamed.

"Shhhh, I don't want them to hear. Don't tell, okay?" I shushed her.

"I already said I wasn't! Ally, you really don't want him to know?" Trish asked gently.

"No, there's too much at stake right now, and this would only make it worse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason Austin didn't get that record deal, and become famous." I admitted.

"Ally, he's going to find out eventually, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but he just can't right now!"

"Understood, now let's find you an outfit to wear for tomorrow." Trish said dragging me over to my closet.

It was finally the day, the day we would get to meet the guy from the record label. I couldn't be more ecstatic! Yester day Trish decided that my outfit should match Austin's in a way. We decided that I was to wear a red floral dress that went down to my knees with, my favorite brown ankle boots, and that Austin would wear a black and white button down shirt with a red tie to match my dress and black jeans with a chain as well as red high tops, which would also match my dress.

All four of us gathered at Sonic Boom 2 hours we were scheduled to meet with the label. We hung out for a half hour then we got a cab and went to where we were meeting.

I looked around at my friends, Dez was fidgeting with his camera, Trish was texting her mom, and Austin was tuning his acoustic guitar.

Austin looked up at me and smiled, "I think he is really going to like this song, and then he might want to sign me!"

"Austin we wouldn't be here if he didn't want to sign you, he just wants confirmation that you're a good fit in the industry. Just be yourself and everything will be alright, I promise." I said.

'You should listen to the girl Mr. Moon, she is absolutely correct." Said a strange new voice.

We all stood up and watched as a man in a black work suit came over to us.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is William Spring, it's a pleaser to meet all of you." He said with a toothy smile.

"Hello sir, my name is Austin Moon, this is my best friend and director Dez Worthy, this is my friend and manager Trish Rodriguez, and this girl over here is my best friend and songwriter Ally Dawson." Austin said shaking Mr. Spring's hand.

We all shook his hand before sitting.

"So Dez, how do you come up with these amazing ideas for videos?" Mr. Spring asked.

"Well it's a combination of my ideas the song and what it's about, what Austin wants and what Trish thinks is appropriate." He replied.

"Interesting, now Trish, how do come up with what is appropriate?" Mr. Spring asked.

"Well again, I think it depends really on the song, I mean you wouldn't do a music video about happiness when the song is about heartbreak right? Also, we have a budget that we have to maintain. We for the most part use a green screen or Austin's live performances mixed and matched which usually turns out okay for the most part." She explained.

Wow, I now know how Trish gets all of these jobs.

"Nicely explained. Ally, how do you come up with all of these songs exactly, do you have some sort of routine?" Mr. Spring asked.

My turn huh? You have this Ally, you can do it.

"Well, there isn't a routine, sometimes I get a tune in my head, or lyrics come into my head at random times. I write them all down in my songbook, which NOBODY touches, ask anybody here, I'm overprotective of it. How I come with Austin's songs? Well, we all seem to get into some pretty awesome adventures and sometimes they come right after events in a day, also I have inspiration." I explained. I didn't think I did too bad.

"Which is?" Mr. Spring asked.

"Oh." I said, I didn't expect that question, "My inspiration varies, but mostly its… all four of us, or it would have to be Austin really, I mean he has to sing the song why shouldn't he be my inspiration?"

"Now Ally, one last question, why don't you sing the songs you write?"

"I have an extreme case of stage fright, not even stage fright, sometimes a get nervous in front of people in general, and also I think Austin does a better job of playing the songs then I do."

"ADELE's stage fright**(1)** doesn't stop her. Why does it stop you?"

"Well, I'm not nearly as talented as ADELE, also she doesn't have Austin Moon, I do and that all I need." I explained.

"Aww, thanks Ally." Austin commented.

I smiled at his reaction.

"Now Austin, you describe you and Ally as partners, but who does more work?" Mr. Spring asked.

"That's pretty hard to say, I mean Ally has to write the songs and make sure it's right for my style but at the same time I have to make sure that I have dance moves, I have to learn the songs and make sure I have the right pitch, and I have to make sure I like the song." Austin explained.

"Now what is your wildest dream?"

"Sleep or career dream?" Austin asked.

"Both."

"Well my biggest career dream is to play Times Square on New Year's Eve, but my friends have to be there with me, I decided that to have the full experience I need them there too. Also my craziest sleep dream was that I was getting chased by a Viking, a peanut vender and my grandma, but seems that it's changed. My craziest dream would have to be losing Ally."

My mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

**So you like the cliff hanger? I did! I love you guys now can you please REVIEW, REVIEW and did I mention REVIEW? Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**

**(1) Did you guys know ADELE has stage fright? It doesn't change the fact that she is AMAZING! I love her so much!**

**See you l8r.**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm back! You missed me? I know you did! Tehehe. So I've been up in my room all day, watching HOA on my laptop, typing and listening to music from my old Ipod since it seems my new ITouch doesn't want to charge! Grrrrrr….**

**You guys ready? Find out what Austin has to say?**

**Anywhoo…**

**WorthyPurpleCrayon- thank you!**

**Percabeth's Kid- Ikr right? And thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this time I'm not going to even say it, or type it, I'm standing up to you! I don't want to say it! Hehe I will win… muhahaha!**

"My craziest dream would have to be losing Ally."

My mouth dropped to the floor in shock.

"Well then she must be very special to you Austin." Mr. Spring commented.

"Let's just say without her I wouldn't be here, and she isn't just special to me, she's one reason I want to live, she brings a smile to my face, she lets me sing her songs, she's Ally and that's all I can ask for." Austin replied looking over at me.

"Really? That's interesting. Well it was a pleasure meeting all of you…"

"Wait sir, actually Ally and me wrote a song to perform for you, hence the guitar." Austin said motioning to the wooden object he held.

"Very well. Ally what is the song called?" Mr. Spring asked.

"Oh, um, it's called _Possibilities_ sir." I said.

Austin started strumming the guitar and sang:

"_Don't break my heart before I give to you, don't tell me no before I ask you to_

_Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on, there's too much to lose to be wrong._

_and it feels like there's something here, but i want to see it before it disappears, and if there's something real between me and you, well are we both open to all these possibilities, _

_so many little possibilities, right in front of us, close enough to touch, but far enough to have some time to see all these possibilities,_

_wah-a-o, these possibilities, are written in the stars,_

_We are who we are baby, and I can help but think possibly there's possibilities._

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to lose, don't let me in if you're not there._

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day, so baby please play fair._

_And it feels like there's something more, than those crazy little crushes I've felt before, when you're moving closer i can feel the rush, and now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities, so many little possibilities, right in front of us, close enough to touch, but far enough to have some time to see all these possibilities,_

_Wah-a-o , these possibilities , are written in the stars, we are who we are, baby, and I can't help but think that possibly there's possibilities." _

Mr. Spring clapped and smiled, "Nicely sung, and very good job Austin, and Ally I liked the lyrics, this is something I haven't heard from Austin before. Good job, Dez and Trish I can hope for a video up soon?" he asked.

"Two actually sir. Ally finished two songs yesterday morning, and we were all work on the video this weekend." Dez explained.

"Oh, I see. I look forward to seeing them. But for now I must bid you all farewell, I have work to do." He said standing and once again shaking all of our hands.

Once Mr. William Spring was out of sight we all shared a group hug, we stayed like that for a while.

Once we all gathered our things we took the bus back to Sonic Boom to hang out a little.

We played around a little and talked about Austin's new music videos.

"I think we should do something with Mac and Cheese in the video." Dez said.

"No." Trish, Austin and I said in unison.

Dez then slumped his shoulders.

"I think for _Possibilities _we should use some of the footage from earlier today and maybe redo Austin somewhere else singing it a little more interesting, you know?" Trish suggested.

"I like that idea, a lot." I put in.

"Me too." Austin said.

"Of course you do." Trish mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Austin asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Trish said quickly.

"Anyway, do you guys want Austin to perform another show for _Only You Can Be You_?" I asked.

"Nah, we can do that in front of the green screen, make life simpler." Trish said.

I looked over at Dez who nodded along with Trish.

"Okay then." I said.

We mostly just sat around after that. It was 5:00 pm now, and that meant rush hour, which also meant my dad, needed my help downstairs in the store.

I worked for about 2 hours before I got a break, Trish had gone home and I thought the guys had went home as well.

I went upstairs to the practice room, I was about to open the door when I heard the guys talking and saying my name.

"…So what are you going to say to her?" it was Dez.

"I don't know, give her flowers and say 'Hey I know this is kind of weird but would you go out with me?'" Austin said sarcastically.

"That might just work buddy, you never know with girls and their…hormones." I could hear the disgust in Dez's face when he said the word 'hormone'.

"Well she's not like that, you know that, especially since you're close with her too!" Austin squeaked.

"Yeah but not close like you are, and she said she likes someone ever since Dallas left, maybe it's you Austin." Dez said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Maybe, but it's a long shot Dez and you know that!"

"But if you don't try, you'll never find out her true feelings." Dez pointed out.

"Yeah, and what about you and Trish? When are you going to ask her out? Huh, mister 'if you don't try, you'll never find out her true feelings.' Huh?" Austin asked.

_Trish _and _Dez_?

Dez likes Trish?

"But that's different, Trish is scary and will just kick my ass if she doesn't feel the same way, meanwhile…"

"ALLY! Your break is over!" my dad called from down stairs.

Errrrrrr, my luck. Its not that I wanted to know because I myself like Austin but because he's my friend and I don't want him going out with some, some slut!

I wish my dad wasn't strict about breaks then I might have heard.

About ten minutes later the guys came down.

"Hey I thought you guys left. Were you up there this whole time?" I asked. Of course I knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry we were going to keep you company but the store was so busy and then we started talking and we kind of lost track of time. Sorry Ally." Austin replied sitting on the counter.

"It's okay I haven't been to bored." It's true, I haven't seem to have a moment since rush hour where we haven't had a customer.

"Well, it's about closing time so I think me and Dez are going to leave. Say good night Dez!" Austin instructed.

"Goodnight Dez!" Dez said walking out of the store.

Austin looked puzzled, "Whatever, 'night Ally."

"'Night Austin, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it Ally."

**You likey? Tell me when you review!**

**Peace out!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Missed me? I missed you! Anyway ***ANOUNCEMET, ANOUNCEMET*** I've started a new multi-chapter story! It's called 'Innocent' and it's a little different from anything that I have done before, it was actually a dream I had, and I was Ally (well I just changed the characters around) so everything that happens with Ally was me in the dream, even the later parts. **

**Enough of my babbling…**

**Ctiger- Really that obvious? And shhhhh don't tell anybody!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Austin and Ally… what are you going to do about it? Huh? You don't scare me!... well maybe a little but I can still take you down fool!**

My night after that should've been pretty boring, actually it should've been extremely boring!

I went to lock up right after the guys had left, I put the piano bench on top of the grand piano, and put away the guitars like my father always instructed me to do, I went up to the practice room to grab my bag.

It was on the coat rack by the refrigerator as always. Then I saw something that caught my eye.

A rose.

One blood red rose with thorns on the bottom. I felt the tears start to form.

Face it Ally she can never come back it's impossible, and a rose shouldn't get you upset about her.

I knew that rose was left there by accident, probably from Austin working on that move for the girl he was going to ask out on a date soon. But just seeing that rose there, hurt.

If you want to know why I was close to crying here:

_I was 4 years old, I had on my footie pajamas and she was in bed with me singing a lullaby. Her name was Rose Anne Goldsworthy Dawson, my mother. _

"_Ally honey, go to bed, it's late. If you go to bed you will get a present." _

_I ran from my bathroom where I was brushing my teeth, climbed under the comforters and said, "Now can I have my present?" _

"_Of course. Now sweetie remember this, the pages come out so if you ever run out you can replace the pages." She said as she pulled out a leather bound book with an 'A' on it._

"_Oh mommy it's so pretty! Thank you!" I squeaked in my 4 year old voice. _

"_You'll always have a place to keep your songs now darling_**(1)**_." She said as she backed out of the room. _

_The next morning she was gone, without a trace, I remember being so scared and alone. _

_The next day the police found her body on the side of the road, she was hung and then disposed of. The next month my father and I relocated to Miami, and in honor of my mother we opened Sonic Boom. She always said, "If you're going to make yourself known in the music business you have to start off with a 'Sonic Boom'." _

As I think of this, I pack my bag put on my coat, grab my songbook, the one with an 'A' on it and as I walked home that night I held it close to my chest.

That night I cried myself to a sleep.

I am awakened by the sound of my phone. I look down at the caller ID and it says 'Austin'.

"Hello?" I say as I pick up the phone.

"Ally, hurry up I have to tell you something important." Austin said hurriedly.

"Is it about the record deal?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"No, it's not but it's really important. I'm at Sonic Boom." He said.

"Okay, then is something wrong in the store?" I asked knowing Austin and Dez they broke something!

"Yes, yes everything is fine, just dress nicely and hurry! How long can it be before you can be here?" he asked.

"Uh, a half of an hour?" I guessed.

"Ugh, fine just make sure you hurry!" he said annoyed.

"Okay, I'll see you later Austin." I said shutting my phone.

I didn't really listen to Austin, I took my time. I took a nice quick shower, did my hair at a good pace, ate cereal and in general took my time. I didn't feel like rushing to hear what Austin and Dez broke damaged or got in trouble for.

I got dressed into a black pencil skirt that came up above my waist, a red shirst that tucked into the skirt and my black flats.

I walked slowly through the mall, passed all of the shops, and the ice cream parlor where I stopped to say hi to Trish who had gotten a job there.

When I walked into Sonic Boom Dez greeted me, well not in a good way.

"Where have you been? It had been forty five minutes you said thirty, Austin started to get worried, and now I have to pee, and I think Trish should be coming in soon, and…"

"-Dez!" I cut him off.

"Yeah Ally?"

"Do me and EVERYONE a favor and shut up!"

"Fine you don't have to be so harsh! Geez Ally, what's got you in a twist today? Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just had a very long night last night." I explained.

"Oh." He said holding it out.

"So why does Austin need me here so badly? I don't want to hear him say how sorry he is for breaking something." I said.

"He's not saying sorry for anything! In fact he has been waiting very patiently for you in the practice room." Dez explained.

"Okay, I'll go up in a second, let me put my stuff away first." I said as I put my things under the counter.

I walked up the stairs and walked into the practice room.

Austin was standing there in a black and white tux, holding the rose I found last night.

**Oooo, cliff hanger! Well know you know some of Ally's past.**

**(1) She was referring to the Butterfly Song, I tried to make this around the age of a kindergartener. Also I thought that they might have written the song before kindergarten. **

**Again ***ANOUNCEMENT, ANOUNCEMENT!*** sorry to say but I don't think this story is coming to a slow end. Sorry if that disappoints you!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! This is my tenth chapter! Also I've gotten over 40 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please, please, please keep reviewing!**

**horsemad1998- UPDATED!**

**LoveShipper- I know it was hard to write that chapter!**

**ctiger – UPDATED!**

**demi101- Thank you! And UPDATED! **

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Austin y Ally. Haha I did it in very bad Spanish! **

Austin was standing there in a black and white tux, holding the rose I found last night.

"Hey Ally." He said.

"Hey, you waiting for a cheerleader or something?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Because, I've never seen you in a tux, not even for the _Miami Music Awards._ So obviously you're asking out a cheerleader." I said.

"And why would you jump to the conclusion that it's a cheerleader I'm asking out?" he asked.

"Well, you always ask out a cheerleader. Well, except for that girl Amy, Nina, Vikki, Kellie and… oh what is her name? Oh yeah, Olivia."

"Ally, do you think I'm that shallow?" Austin asked seeming hurt.

"No, I'm just saying, cheerleaders are your 'type' I guess you could say." I said.

"Ha! That's funny Ally!" he laughed.

"Okay, first you look nervous. You need help asking the girl out, that's why you woke me up so early." I guessed.

"Ally, it wasn't that early it was 10:30 in the morning." Austin pointed out.

"Well, I need days where I can sleep in a little, I wake up at 7 in the morning every single day!" I said.

"Okay, whatever, anyway. You what to know who all this is for?" he asked gesturing to his body.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"It's…."

"ALLY! ALLY I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" My dad screamed.

"Austin I'm so sorry I'll be right back!" I apologized.

I gave him a sympathetic look then I ran out of the practice room.

"What dad?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

"The register won't open." He said.

"Dad, you need to use your key to open it!"

"I don't have a key for the register."

"Let me get mine." I said walking over to the counter.

I reached into my bag that was away under the counter and pulled out my keys.

"Okay dad, this one the middle key is for the register." I explained.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"One's for the store and the other is to get into our house!" I said.

"Okay thank you sweetie."

"Welcome dad." I said walking up the staircase to the practice room once again.

"Hey, Austin I'm back." I said closing the door behind me.

"Hey so you wanted to know something?" he asked.

"Yep, you were about to tell me who you're asking out." I said.

"Oh, see that girl, she's awesome! She has these brown eyes that I love, her hair always smells like strawberries, her laugh is really funny but cute I might add. And I think I love her." He said.

"So what's her name?"

"Ally."

"Ally Doyle? You're asking her out? Again?" I asked.

Austin face palmed, "No Ally, it's you."

_Me? _Austin Moon _likes me?_

"Me, you like me Austin?" I asked. Was this really happening?

"Yep, all you." He said.

"And you got dressed in a tux why?" I asked.

"Because, this… Ally Dawson, will you please go on a date with me?" he asked smiling, his dazzling smile.

"How could I say no?" I asked.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded.

Austin jumped, and pulled me into a bear hug.

We stayed like that for a while and I smiled.

When he pulled away he grabbed my shoulders and said, "Ally, you're my girl now! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Your girl?" I asked.

"Girlfriend, whatever you want to call it! But all I know is that we're together now and I couldn't be more happy."

"I'm happy too, Austin."

"So you ready for our date?" he asked.

"Excuse me? When did we plan a date?" I asked confused.

"We didn't, but Trish helped me pick out a place because she was sure you'd say yes." He explained.

"Trish knew!" I asked a little mad.

"Yep, that's not a bad think though, is it?" he asked hurriedly.

"I can't believe that she wouldn't tell me."

"We all wanted to surprise you, Ally. Please don't be mad." He said.

"I'm not mad, relieved actually. So where is this date?" I asked.

"The Pickle Emporium!" Austin exclaimed.

"Really? You got reservations at The Pickle Emporium? Austin this is great! You're the best boyfriend ever!" I squealed.

"So now I'm your boyfriend? Huh?"

"What else would you be? Isn't that what you wanted to be?" I asked.

" Yes Ally, of course. I'm just going to have to get used to the feeling of being known as Ally Dawson's awesome boyfriend." He said.

That remark earned him a slap on the back of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Tough love, buddy!" I said with a sly smile.

"You want to go there Dawson?" he asked playfully.

"Bring it on Moon." I said, "You know you can't hit a girl right?"

"Who said anything about hitting, I was just going to tickle you!" he said picking me up fireman's style.

I started laughing when he picked me up, he knew I was super ticklish.

Austin gently put me down on the couch and started tickling me.

"Austin! I'm going to get you!" I said between laughs.

"I'd like to see you try Ally!" he said smiling.

I got an idea!

I gathered all of my strength and pushed Austin to the floor.

He started to crack up also.

**So was it to cute? Stupid? Boring? Tell me when you REVIEW! If you're my 50****th**** reviewer I'll give you a special shout out! So Review!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So chapter 11, who's ready? It seems we have a date to eavesdrop on!**

**Haha anyway, my email has not been working today so if I miss you I'm SUPER SORRY!**

**DisneychannelwatcherWow- I was actually going for that! Lol and thanks!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan- Thank you! and UPDATED!  
>ctiger- Yes, but also if you look back in the chapter he says wear something nice, but Ally just ignores him! And OMA(oh my Anubis) yes! He is so stupid! Lol<strong>

**LoveShipper- Thank you! and how I don't know and I'm supposed to make her oblivious for my own entertainment as well as you readers!**

**Rosemary- thank you!**

**Love- thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but alas, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

After our little tickle fight, Austin told me he was going to change into something more casual for our date. I have to admit that would be awkward with Austin in a tux and me, well, being in my normal clothes.

I waited for Austin on the couch of the practice room, he ran downstairs to the bathroom to change.

Suddenly, my favorite Latina girl came through the door squealing!

"Ally I'm so happy for you!" Trish said hugging me.

"Thanks Trish, and I hope you know I'm not happy about you not telling me, that you knew!" I said.

"I'm so sorry Ally, but I needed to, if I told you, you would've yelled, and now you're on cloud nine so you won't yell at me. See I might not look smart, but I am!" she said all too quickly.

"Ha, you're starting to talk like Ally." Dez commented as he walked into the room.

Trish gave him a playful nudge.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" they both screamed in unison.

"Okay, let's not kill Ally with screaming I just got her to go out with me!" Austin said walking into the practice room. He was wearing his normal clothes. Black button down with reds lines going across, with black washed jeans, a chain (of course), and his red, untied Jordan high tops.

"Yes, I agree, we all waited long enough for Austin and Ally to go out, now GO!" Trish said pushing us out of the practice room, through the store, and out the door to a black car that was awaiting us.

"Austin, this is going to be the best night ever! And it's better because it's with you!" I said happily after we got into the car.

"I'm glad I finally got the balls to ask you out." Austin commented.

"So, when did you first start to like me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um… that's hard I've always liked you, as a person I mean. I guess it's that once I gave you a chance and have gotten to know you, I've changed for the better. And I realized that maybe love isn't such a bad thing after all." He explained.

"And by that you mean, you've never given love a chance?" I asked a little shocked. I mean really? Austin Moon not liking a girl I've seen him go on millions of dates!

"No."

"But I've seen you go on dates, lots of them!" I said.

"I was being nice, they all asked me out. You want the truth?" he asked.

I nodded my head then said, "Yes."

"Well, when we were in the sixth grade, I 'dated' this girl Amanda. She was beautiful in every way, not as beautiful as you though." He caught himself.

"Nice save." I said nodding for him to continue.

"But she had her flaws, for example she was slightly dyslexic and when I found out I wasn't mad or upset, it didn't change my state of mind… it changed hers. She became this mean, evil thing I didn't recognize. My angel had turned into the devil. And then she point blank told me she hated me and never ever wanted to see me ever again. The next week she moved. Then two months later I heard a story on the news about her. She was teased at her new school because of her dyslexia. She wanted to escape and did, she hung herself in her the girls dugout for softball, the team found her." Austin explained with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

I was astonished. I would've never guessed, or known.

"Austin, is that what you mean? That you're afraid to love somebody because she was mad that you cared and loved her? Austin, I'm not being mean, but I'm totally against teen suicide. Those kids who kill themselves are selfish. They couldn't take the heat and they wanted the easy way out. And that's not the way you do it. You suck it up and fight through, that's what life's all about. Over coming everything to be happy.** (1)**" I explained.

"You're right, she was selfish and didn't care that I cared. I'm just happy, I have you. Nothing can take away my happiness!" Austin said.

The rest of the way to the Pickle Emporium was filled with us laughing, and enjoying each other's company! I was really, truly enjoying myself.

Suddenly the car stopped. I let out an "Oof."

The driver got out of his seat and walked over to Austin's side of the car and opened the door. Austin swiftly got out of the car and once out turned and held a hand out to me.

"Why, thank you." I said as I stood out of the car. What I saw wasn't 'The Pickle Emporium' it was the beach.

"Austin, why are we here? I thought you said we were going to the Pickle Emporium." I said.

"Does it count if the food is from the Pickle Emporium? Because well I thought we could, you know. Have some alone time, and well I know you don't like the beach, that's why I kinda reserved the beach." He said.

"You reserved a beach?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, all you have to do is…"

"I don't want to know." I said cutting him off.

"Okay, then in that place, shall we m'lady?" he asked holding out his hand to me.

"We shall." I said.

I took his hand and we both smiled. This was going to be a great night!

And the best part was I got to spend it with my best friend, who might've been my boyfriend, Austin Moon.

**And there you have it! Sorry it took long to update, cause well I'm kind of in a sling and cant type too well!**

**You guys know that the HOA finale is this week? I might cry!**

**(1) I watched this movie Logan starring Leo Howard and Booboo Steward and this where this came from, sorry if it's sad.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! So I don't think this story has too many chapters left, sorry if that upsets you! I think I could get to maybe 14 or 15 chapters and then an epilogue. Sounds good?**

**Also, go to my profile, I have up my first poll and I want to hear from you guys!**

**So cutting right to the case, here is chapter 12!**

**LoveShipper- I know right? Seems perfect to me too!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan- Thank you! And UPDATED!**

**Disclaimer: pfft. Nope. Read it! N-O-P-E I D-O-N-T O-W-N A-U-S-T-I-N A-N-D A-L-L-Y! is it just me or that hard to read?**

The date went perfectly. There was a nice little gazebo on the beach with our food on it. And the best part…

PICKLES!

Actually, no pickles wasn't the best part, it was being with Austin. We mostly talked about random things, it seemed he didn't want this to be another 'Team Austin' meeting with just me and him. He wanted to talk about real things, not that his career isn't real, it's just his career is what seems to be the only thing we talk about these days.

After we ate our meals, Austin asked me if I wanted to go on a walk on the beach. Now, I'm not a big fan of the beach, but being with Austin would at least make this memorable.

I said yes to his offer and I took off my shoes, as did he.

I smiled as we started to walk down the beach, we didn't talk, we just looked out to the horizon of the sea.

Suddenly, I found that something had grabbed my hand, I looked down to see Austin's big, strong hand gently holding my small and delicate hand.

"I hope you don't mind." He said.

"Why would I mind?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just that some girls would never hold my hand on a date and well others were just itching to." He explained.

"Oh, I didn't realize so many girls are petty like that, I mean this," I said holding up both of our hands, "is a romantic gesture in my point of view and well I don't mind, well some girls can take it as going to fast, or going to slow."

"And the girls who think I'm moving to slow?" he asked.

"Almost always will either (a) dump you, (b) try to get you to make out with them on the first date, or (c) try to get into your bed after the first date." I said.

"Nice to get it from a girl's point of view on things."

"So by that statement, you actually care what I think?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, I would change all of the stars in the sky just to see that beautiful smile of yours." Austin said looking me in the eyes.

I was then melting in chocolate pools of loveliness.

I saw into Austin's soul, I saw what he cherished, valued, loved, needed, and what he wanted.

"Ally, are you one of those who cares if I kiss you?" he asked softly.

I responded by quickly going up on my tippy-toes and planting a kiss right on his beautiful lips that I've been dreaming about for a long time.

The kiss was nice a passionate.

When Austin actually realized what was happening, he put his arms around my delicate, small waist, while I on the other hand was running my hands through his soft, golden blond hair.

We stayed like that for about a minute before pulling away for some air; you know that thing we need to live.

We stared at each other, our foreheads pressed one against another.

Austin then said in a staggered breathe, "I hope you know I've loved you for a long time."

I nodded my head and kissed him again. Only this time we both gave into the hormones that were now flowing freely throughout both of our bodies.

One kiss soon turned into a small make out session on the beach.

Nothing bad happened of course. Neither of us would be so stupid as to even think of something like that. We both just stood there smiling at each other and kissing repeatedly.

But after awhile our knees grew weak and we fell to the sand where our make out session continued.

After, I have no idea how long, we decided to go back to the gazebo where we saw the time, 7:00.

"Looks like this amazing day, with this amazing girl is coming to a fast end." Austin commented.

"It's alright. I had the best time, I really enjoyed myself." I said smiling ear to ear.

"I'm glad." Austin replied also smiling ear to ear.

Soon, we both piled into the black car that was supposed to take us back to Sonic Boom.

Austin and I sat in the back of the car, smiling, holding hands, laughing at random things, kissing occasionally.

I loved being with Austin, just the two of us, it was, nice and relaxing.

The driver soon dropped us off outside the Mall of Miami.

Austin and I walked through the mall hand in hand.

Some people we knew stared in astonishment, while others went on with their business.

When we walked into Sonic Boom we were over whelmed.

Dez and Trish kept screaming things at us, and my dad was trying to get my attention.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Thank you, now dad what do you need?" I asked my father.

"I need to talk to Austin about my little girl, follow me son." My father said pointing to Austin.

"Dad! I already gave him the lecture! Don't worry about it!" I lied.

"You did?" he asked.

"Of course, now what do you gouys want?" I asked turning to my friends.

"Well two things actually, first it's about that record label guy, William Spring? Well he called looking for Austin." Dez said.

Austin let out a loud "WWHHOOOP!" and picked me up and spun me around.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. AUSTIN." I said in a serious voice.

When Austin put me down I started to laugh, "You thought something was wrong, that's cute."

"And it proves he cares." My father added patting Austin on the shoulder.

"Oh and the second thing was that Trish wanted to know how the date went."

"We can talk about that later, Austin has somebody to call." My dad said handing Austin the phone.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson." Austin said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome son, and please from now on please call me Lester." He said.

"Sure thing Mr. Da- Lester."

**So what did you think? I liked it for the most part, I hope you did!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. ****REVIEW**** thing is right here! l**

** l**

** l**

** l **

** \l/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to ****SpottedPelt of ThunderClan**** for being my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Ctiger- ikr? And UPDATED!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan- Thank you and I know!**

**Apple sauce- thank you and I love the name!**

**LuvPeaceCandy- I'll take that as you liked it!**

**LoveShipper- haha and also if you noticed in the chapter before it said Austin reserved the beach, but it's okay!**

**Anywhoo..**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

Austin walked off dialing the number Trish had written down.

My dad walked off and Dez, well I have no idea where he went!

"So, how did it go?" asked a very eager Trish.

"Fine." I said simply.

"So you're saying you don't like him now?" she asked getting mad.

"No Trish it was amazing, but I just don't want to talk about it with wondering ears of random people." I said.

"Wanna go in the practice room and talk?" she asked hopefully.

"Fine." I said dragging myself up the stairs of Sonic Boom.

Once both Trish and I were in the room and the door was shut Trish said, "Well?"

"You know how Austin said he was taking me to the 'Pickle Emporium'? Well, he didn't, the food was from there but that's it. The date was amazing, Trish! He RESERVED a beach for me! Can you believe it?" I asked.

"Wow, he really must like you." Trish commented.

"I hope so."

"Did you kiss him?" she asked devilishly.

"Kind of." I said.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" she asked.

I sat down on the piano bench and smiled. "Well we kissed and then kissed more, and then more…"

"You made out?" she asked.

"If that's what you want to call it." I said.

"Oh my gosh Ally! I'm so happy for both of you!" she squealed hugging me.

"Choking, not breathing." I rasped out. **(1)**

"Oh, sorry Ally!" she said letting go of me.

"Ah air! I forgot how much I love you!" I said.

"Love who?" asked a voice.

I turned to see the one and only Austin Moon.

"Oh, the air, Trish hugging, me not breathing." I explained simply.

"Oh okay then." He said.

"What's wrong? You look…agitated." I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Trish, alone." He explained.

"Me Trish? Why would you want to talk to me?" Trish asked.

"It's kind of important." He said.

"Say no more." I said exiting the room.

I walked downstairs where I found Dez playing with the tuba, again.

"Oh, hey Ally, I'm just trying to get my sandwich out of here." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Dez, can I ask you something? Do you have a thing for Trish?" I asked.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, "Kind of."

"Dez, ask her out. I think she'll say yes."

"How do you know?" he asked taking his hand out of the tuba.

"I just have a feeling she'll say yes, just trust me okay?" I asked him.

"I trust you Ally." He stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said.

"Okay, Trish has exactly 42 first cousins, they range from ages of 1 month to 45 years old!" Dez said.

I stared in horror. His phone beeped.

"Oh, sorry Ally 43 cousins as of two minutes ago."

"Dez, how do you know the exact number of cousins Trish has? And how did you know that her Aunt Rocio was pregnant?" I asked.

"Oh I secretly hooked my phone into hers so I get all of her text messages but not calls, I'm still working on that! And also Ally I know you're going to ask why. I do it because I love her. And I'm sure Austin would do the same if he was as mechanically coordinated as me." He said.

"What are you implying here Dez?" I asked.

"I'm not implying anything here. Ally, he loves you, you know you know." He said.

Did Dez just say something sympathetically? I suppose he did.

"He's loved you for awhile Ally. A long while. Probably since we stole your songbook and read that passage about how you had a crush on Dallas. He realized that he really did love you and that really was a love song. But he didn't want to jeopardize what you two had built up at that point." Dez said gently.

I knew it, but I couldn't let myself take it in. He loved me, for a long, long, long time.

I gulped, "I have to go talk to him."

Dez shook his head, "Austin really has to talk to Trish alone, just wait until they come out." He said.

"What's he talking to her about?" I asked.

"I don't know, he said Ally, career, ah!" he said.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked looking for an injury.

"No, Austin was freaking out, he said ah as if he needed to tell everybody something."

"Oh." I said.

Suddenly Trish came out. She rushed downstairs and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

I walked over and knocked on the door, "Trish? Trish are you okay?" I asked.

"No, but Ally, Austin would like to see you now in the practice room." She said muffled through the door.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what wrong." I said putting my foot down.

"GO! It's really important." She yelled.

"Fine. But you're lucky you're my best friend." I said walking away.

Before I walked up the door I called to Dez, "Go check on her."

I slowly ascended the stairs to the practice room.

When I walked in Austin was turned away from me.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Close the door." He said seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. Please." He said weakly.

I closed the door and walked over to Austin.

When I put my hand on his shoulder he turned to me, his eyes all red and puffy.

"Austin what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked wiping away a stray tear that ran down his face.

"Do me a favor and tell me that you'll be mine? Ally will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course Austin, but I'm hoping that's why you called me up here. But it doesn't explain the crying." I said.

"I love you so much." He huffed hugging me tightly.

"Austin, I know you do. And I hope you know that I do too! But what's wrong?" I asked growing slightly impatient.

But I was touched he told me he loves me.

"It's Mr. Spring. He wants me to go out to LA to make a demos, then he'll decide if I get a contract." He said sniffling.

My face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Austin that's amazing!" I squealed kissing his warm lips.

He reluctantly pulled away, and said, "That's not all…"

**Cliff hanger! Sorry if this chapter is confusing. You'll understand Trish and Austin crying.**

**And sorry if Trish is a little OOC in this story, I'm trying.**

**ALSO, REVIEW YOUR FREAKIN' HEADS OFF!**

**I need reviews especially since we are nearing the end of the story. **

**Also, eveybody _GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! I WANT TO HEAR FROM_**_ YOU!_

**(1) Haha I love quoting The Lion King! Well the Lion King 1 ½ actually!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I' m back with this long awaited chapter… please ignore any mistakes, because this kid named Coleman in my Tech class decided to cut my finger open and I can't type with it because, well it hurts.**

**LoveShipper- I think so too, but I think it's sweet. And awww how'd you know?**

**Apple sauce- thank you!**

**Fanficlover123- thank you!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan- thank you. And you're welcome, and UPDATED!**

**LuvPeaceCandy- thanks!**

**Bubblelina15- You'll see, don't think you get special treatment! And hey back!**

**Ctiger- Shhhh, you might spoil something!**

**R5 is my life- I know right? I TRULY LOVE R5. I've practically killed my best friends with that kind of stuff. And when we personified our shoes in English I named mine Ross and his brother is Rocky. And I LOVE them TOO! P.S. I love long reviews!**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx- haha I know! That's why I do it!**

**I really noticed that I can't type well, it took me 20 minutes just to type what's above.**

**Disclaimer: haha I just spelled disclaimer wrong twice! Thank you spell check, I don't own A&A.**

He reluctantly pulled away, and said, "That's not all…"

"Huh? Austin, what's wrong?" I asked

"They said something and now I don't know what to do about it." He said.

"What were these things?" I asked.

I was hoping that Austin was playing me for a fool, but something deep inside me knew he was all serious about this, and that the thing I was about to hear, never, ever wanted to be heard from my ears.

"Mr. Spring said that I don't need you. And I automatically said that I do in fact need you. He said that he thinks you're a nice girl and that you're a very talented songstress. But, he said that two sixteen year old kids could never make it in the music business like the way we had planned." He explained.

The water works were getting ready to start flowing, but I held them in, "Austin, is he blind to the fact that we in fact HAVE been making it? That you have won three awards for your performance on just 'Double Take'."

"No he didn't miss that. He said that it was extremely unlikely for us to get any farther than that. So Ally he said he wants me to go make demos with him in LA and if he likes them he'll sign me. But he said if he signs me, he doesn't want you." Austin said lightly.

"What about Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"Them too wouldn't be welcomed." He said not meeting my eyes.

I finally let the tears fall.

"No! Ally, please don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry!" Austin said hugging me.

I pulled away touching my forehead with his. I breathed lightly despite my falling tears I said, "Go. This is your dream and I'm not letting you miss your once in a life time shot."

"Ally, I can't leave without you. What if you only come once in a live time?" he asked.

"It's the risk I'm willing to take."I said my voice cracking.

"Well I'm not going. Not without Team Austin, I'm not going without my friends, and I'm sure as _hell_ not going without you. It's just not happening Ally." He said.

I knew he meant every single word of it, you could tell he did.

I pressed my lips to his quickly, pulled away just as quick and spoke lightly, "Go, I one-hundred and ten percent supportive of you. We worked so hard to get here and now we're so close, all you have to do is go."

Wiping away a tear on my face with his thumb he whispered, "Notice something in that last sentence, you said 'we' as in both of us. No that's wrong, all FOUR of us. And Ally I learned this once already, I don't need to again, if you're living your dream without your friends it's more like a nightmare."

"You are such a Smart Ass." I said smiling.

"I prefer the term, intellectual donkey." He said with a small smile.

I cracked one too.

"That's the Ally I love and can never get enough of." Austin said.

"Austin, I love you." I said, "But I'm not letting you throw in the towel for me, so it's either you go, or you stay and we break up."

His face fell, tears looked as if they could fall at any moment.

"Promise we'll be together. Always?" he asked.

"No. _Forever & Always_**(1)**." I said putting emphasis on the forever and always part.

"Alright then, I have a record dealer to talk to. But before I do, Ally. Remember me, remember that I will always find you, always find my way back to you **(2)**. I think love has that kind of effect on us." He said with a sly smile as he walked out of the room.

I knew he meant it. Why wouldn't he? I knew he would find me no matter what ever happens. I know that I will always find him also. Sometimes I just know where he is and I don't even have to guess because I know already.

I was so happy for Austin, yet at the same time I was heartbroken. I sat down on the piano bench and silently sobbed. Sobbed for Austin leaving, for not having my best friend, for the glue to our friendship gone. For how long I sat there crying I have not a clue, but eventually Trish walked in.

She knew why I was crying, she didn't have to guess, she knows me all too well.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright. He won't leave us." She said rubbing my back comfortably.

I looked up at her short persona, "But that's the thing. I told him to leave."

I then started to sob into Trish's shirt.

"Oh, but Ally, you know he will come back to introduce you to his life again. He won't forget us or where he came from, or the people who have helped him along the way. And sure as hell he won't forget you." She said.

"I hope you are right." I said.

**Well that was depressing. **

**Reminder: **_**REVIEW UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF WORDS. I KNOW IT WON'T TAKE LONG SO REVIEW!**_

**Por fa vor? Did I spell that right? **

**Just remember to review is the point.**

**(1) read my story Innocent, it contains the song "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift… I love her!**

**(2) quote said by James in Once Upon a Time… best show, besides Austin and Ally of course!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	15. Chapter 15

**Long time no see huh? Or long time no update? Read? Ah whatever! I'm super sorry there hasn't been an update in a long time, I've been busy. But do not fret, here comes another chapter!**

**So it seems I've been having a ONE DIRECTION obbsession lately but however i cant buy the album because my sister took all my itunes money! i love Niall the best! Future Mrs. Niall Horan right here! i also love him because he is a LEFTY! just like me, i found out that he plays guitar righthanded...AGAIN JUST LIKE ME! i love him...sorry crazy fan-girl moment!**

**Brandi- I'm going to take that as a complement!**

**LoveShipper- maybe….**

**Lolipopkillsu- thank you! And its basketballgirl124 lol**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx- Thank you!**

**Hades'-Kid- thank you!**

**Also, **_**Hades'-Kid **_**was my 70****th**** reviewer! See, if you guys get 80 reviews, I'll give a shout out! Remember 80!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like dealing with you today!**

"I hope you are right." I said.

"Come on Ally, let's get you home." Trish said.

"No, no, I'll just sleep here tonight. I don't have the strength to walk all the way home tonight." I said as I mobbed over to the couch.

"Ally, I know you're upset but, if you love Austin then you would fight for him to stay." She said.

"Trish, I love him, you know I do. But I'm thinking of what's best for HIM not what's best for ME. Someone once said, 'If you truly love something, let it go, and it find its way back to you.'" I said.

"But have you ever thought that maybe what's best for him, is also what's best for you? That maybe he wants the same things you do?" Trish asked.

"Trish, of course I have! And it's my decision to let him go! He said he wanted to stay! I couldn't let him give up our dream because of me."

"Notice in that last sentence you said, 'give up OUR dream.' Ally that's why he wants to stay! Because it's not just his dream…it's both of yours!" she said.

I knew it was true, I just didn't want to believe it. As much as I wanted him to stay, I also wanted him to peruse his dream, whether it meant having me there or not. I would do anything for Austin. To make him happy. Maybe Trish was right, he wouldn't be happy unless I was there with him. No scratch that, unless all four of us were there with him.

"Trish, I-I need time to think. This is a lot to absorb in one day, no scratch that hour!" I stuttered.

"Okay. Good night Ally. Call me in the morning." She said as she walked out of the room.

It was only five in the afternoon. Wow, this day was really long.

I went back downstairs to the counter.

Austin was nowhere in sight. He probably went home to call Mr. Spring.

What was I ever going to do without him?

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see Amber. **(1)**

"A-Amber? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Austin looked pretty upset when he came home today, and I needed to get out and well this was the only place I could think of going. Ally, what's going on?" she asked.

I looked down, at a loss for words.

"Ally?" she asked again.

My voice was ready to crack, "A-Austin was offered a recording contract and it stated that Team Austin wouldn't be welcomed. That they only wanted Austin. He wasn't taking it well. He told me he wasn't going to go because he didn't want to leave me, but I told him that he had to go."

"I know you guys are dating." She stated.

"He's probably really upset because I told him he goes and we'll stay together or he stays and we break up. Then he finally agreed to go." I said.

"Why Ally? He's heartbroken, he wants to go more than anything." She said.

"I know that 's why I told him to go." I said.

"Yeah, but, he only wants to go with you, Trish and Dez! He doesn't want to go by himself! He loves the four of you. Why are you taking away two things he loves?" she asked.

"Two things?" I asked.

"One, your friendships. And two, you. He loves you and doesn't want to leave you! Now answer my question. Why are you taking away the two things he loves the most?" she asked.

"I'm trying to think of him! I want him to be happy! And I'm sticking to my word! If he doesn't go then we're done!" I cried.

"What if you come with me?" called a voice.

I looked past Amber and saw my favorite blonde haired boy.

"Austin? What are you talking about?" I asked walking out from behind the counter.

"I'm taking you with me and I'm not taking no for an answer from anybody." He said slowly walking towards me.

"But Austin, you know what Mr. Spring said, I can't go!" I said.

"I went home to think and when I got home I called him back and told him that if he wants me, he has to take us all. So all four of us are going to LA." He said stopping ten feet in front of me.

My jaw dropped, how was this possible?

I ran and jumped into Austin's warm embrace.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and practically screamed, "We're going to LA!"

I wasn't happy, I was ecstatic!

"Why did you do this?" I asked Austin.

"I did it for us. So we could be together. So we can live OUR dream!" he said smiling.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"Yes I did, if I didn't then our relationship would be over either way. Also I couldn't live my dream without my friends then it wouldn't be my dream." He said.

"I don't understand, I thought your dream was to make it in the music business?" I asked.

"No, it was. Not anymore. My dream is to make with all of my friends by my side and have my wonderful girlfriend there as well supporting me and writing my songs." He said.

"Awww." Amber said from behind us.

"Amber, did you know about this? Like how he's taking me?" I asked.

"I wish I could say I did but no, I didn't know." She said smiling.

"Then why did you come?" Austin asked.

"I just had a felling like I should be here. I have no idea why, but it seemed right. Also I just needed to get out of the house, it was just way too tense in there." She explained.

"Well, Miss Alexandria Dawson, you better start packing! 'Cause we're going LA!" Austin said hugging me once again.

"We're going to make it." I whispered into Austin's flannel button down shirt.

"You bet baby girl." He said.

**Don't hate me but that's the end of this chapter.**

*****IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!*****

**I think this story is almost done, do you guys want a sequel, epilogue, etc.? tell me when you review, or you can PM me about it. **

**(1) haha forgot about her, didn't you!**

**Don't forget the poll on my profile!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. ****Review for One Direction!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So you guys mad I haven't updated in ages? I know I am. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update please forgive me! **

**Anyway I'm sorry, but while I was away I noticed that every single day you guys got me over 50 hits, and I'm thankful for that but you have to review. **

**BrandyyElizabeth- thank you.**

**Tomboy22- I think they get everybody mad!**

**LoveShipper- hope you liked it!**

**Jess1017 – hard not to love 1D!**

**yay – Love them!**

**Brandi- haha ok. And here the next chapter!**

**Percabeth619- thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"Well, Miss Alexandria Dawson, you better start packing! 'Cause we're going LA!" Austin said hugging me once again.

"We're going to make it." I whispered into Austin's flannel button down shirt.

"You bet baby girl." He said.

I pulled away from our hug grinning from ear to ear.

"Do Trish and Dez know about this yet?" I questioned him.

"Of course they do but they promise not to tell you." He said.

"Why?"

"So I could surprise you and have this moment with you." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"That's sweet." I said biting my bottom lip.

"That's me Austin Sweet Monica Moon." He said.

I laughed, "I still can't believe your middle name is Monica!"

"Don't laugh." He complained playfully.

"How can't I? It's so cute!" I said laughing once again.

"Well, are you ready for our dreams to come true?" Austin asked.

"I've been ready for awhile." I said.

"We're going to make it, all four of us." He whispered into my ear.

**20 years later**

"Liam! Come here!" I called.

"Coming mommy," Called my 12 year old son.

He was the spitting image of my husband, bleach blond hair, and dark brown eyes, he even had his voice at this young age.

As he came barreling into our kitchen he asked, "Yeah?"

"Dad's coming home in about an hour, make sure your sisters are up and ready, he wants to take us for lunch." I instructed.

"Sure thing mom."

"And Liam?" I called.

"Yeah mom?" he asked.

"Don't forget to bring your guitar."

"How could I? I take it with me everywhere." Liam said smiling.

Soon all my children were in front of me ready to go.

Liam had on a navy blue and red flannel button down, baggy jeans and black high top Converse.

The 9 year old twins, Alex, and Taylor were dressed as they always did. Alex with her dark brown hair and big puppy brown eyes had on a basketball T-shirt and athletic shorts and blue and orange running shoes (we still have no idea where she developed all her athletic abilities). Alex was so head strong unlike me, she had her father's confidence.

Whereas you have shy little Taylor. She had my eyes, but she has her father's hair, although it had my natural wave to it. She had on a floral top with a yellow skirt and brown booties. She was exactly like I used to be with all of her insecurities she had little confidence, unless you where talking about music or school. Her overall average in school has been 101.95 since kindergarten.

The clock stroke noon.

"Mom, what time did time did dad say he'll be home?" Liam asked.

"Noon-ish." I replied.

Suddenly the front door opened and a loud voice boomed, "I'm home! You may shower me with your awesomeness!"

There he stood, 6 foot 5 inches tall, bleach blond hair and his incredibly kind and welcoming eyes. He had on a plain white T-shirt and some old bleached jeans with his favorite pair of yellow Converse.

I looked into his eyes, and I saw the same man I saw twenty years ago when we first fell in love. I couldn't help but smile.

My husband, Austin Monica Moon had just returned from his third world tour for his album _My Life_** (1)**.

"DAD!" all of the children screamed in unison running and jumping on him.

"Hey, it's either you all grew or I shrunk! Look at all of you!" he said picking up Alex.

Finally we locked eyes and he gently put Alex down on the ground and he just stared at me.

The next thing I knew I was running into a large strong armed embrace.

"I love you Ally, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Austin. I've missed you so much." I said my eyes brimming with tears.

We both pulled away and Austin leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ewwww," chimed all of our children.

Austin and I both laughed, they were adorable, and they were all ours.

I think we both knew that we were going to get married and have the perfect kids and the perfect happy life aside from when live shows us who's boss; although I don't think either of us wanted to be responsible for breaking the bond we shared as friends but that day. The day that changed the rest of my life wasn't when I yelled at Austin to stop playing the drums with corndogs; it was when he finally decided to ask me to be his. That was undeniably the most important day of my life.

~ The End~

**Wow I'm actually tearing up as I type this. You all have been so amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers. I've had the time of my life writing this. And this is the first ever multi-chapter story that I have finished. **

**I would like to remind you to not forget about me. I encourage you to read all of my one-shots as well as my other two multi-chapter stories: Innocent; and my latest project: Austin & Ally Meet One Direction. I recommend both. **

**What did you guys think of the ending? Cheesy? Boring? Good? Tell me, please.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who has alerted, favorite this story. Also I want to thank everyone who author alerted and favorite me. Last but not least I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me and I smile every time I get one whether it's a good or a bad one. I love getting feedback.**

**One last thing; would you people read a One Direction fic if I wrote one? I have an idea in my head and I want to get it on paper and possibly publish it if I can. I just wanted to know if anyone would actually read it. Tell me in a review or a PM message please.**

**For the last time; REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**(1) I just made up that name….**


End file.
